Tortured Freddy
Were you looking for: Freddy and Toy Freddy, the original counterparts of Tortured Freddy? Tortured Fredbear, a Tortured Suit closely related to Tortured Freddy? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Golden Freddy or Purple Freddy? TRTF5= Tortured Freddy Fazbear is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to the game's cancellation. Appearance Tortured Freddy is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear from The Return to Freddy's 2. His body has a lot of rips and wires in places. His eyes are red with black pupils and black covering. His head is made of two parts, and are connected by gray metal cylindrical parts and a gray thick part. He has a brown nose, which has nostrils built on it. His top hat now has a white stripe and is reflective. His muzzle is bigger, and his chin has a huge tear in it, and he has two rows of teeth on his upper jaw, but one row on his lower. His teeth are clean white, and his endoskeleton jaw is visible. While he was still known as Hybrid Freddy, he was covered in hooks, arms, and parts from Bonnie. Behavior Tortured Freddy would have first appeared on Floor 1 and attacked the player during his venture throughout the location. If the player encountered Freddy in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encountered him at a fair distance from them, they had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would have caused him to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Tortured Freddy would have also appeared on Floor 2, with the same behavior and defense mechanics that he did from the previous floor, but in a much more aggressive way. Trivia * Oddly, Torture Freddy has a jumpscare on Floor 1, hinting that he'll be in the previously said floor. However, his AI and jumpscare are never shown nor used in the demo, which designates them as unused. * Tortured Freddy was the first animatronic to be re-modeled by Bioninjagames during the period when he had the ownership of the TRTF Saga. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Output LOuXIg.gif|Tortured Freddy's idle animation in the Title Screen. Fredchan.gif|Tortured Freddy's twitching animation in the Title Screen. Output 0Z4nVB.gif|Ditto. Output jrsbNP.gif|Ditto. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Tortured Freddy's jumpscare. Froody fapples.lickjuice.png|Tortured Freddy's texture/full body in the Extras Menu. output_o6fYvi.gif|A sprite of an early version of Tortured Freddy (called Hybrid Freddy). used for the Teaser Game 1. Miscellaneous TRTFR Freddy Fazbear.jpg|Early version of Tortured Freddy (called Hybrid Freddy at the time) in one of the early teasers for TRTF5. Note that the model is the same as the original Freddy's TRTF4 look, but edited. 107611-wbmh43qq.jpg|Hybrid Freddy is shown in The Return to Freddy's 5 Gamejolt banner. (During the Remastered era). Hybrid Freddy.jpg|A deviation by BFPFilms424/Tyler showcasing a redesign of Hybrid Freddy's look. This was also his final one before he was renamed "Tortured Freddy". freddy_reference1.png|Hybrid Freddy model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. freddy_reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. CNSFvIdUwAAgXM6.png|Tortured Freddy's major redesign in a teaser for TRTF5 during the Rebooted era. 16 - 1 (1).png|Making of Tortured Freddy, Part 1. 16 - 2 (1).png|Making of Tortured Freddy, Part 2. 16 - 3.png|Making of Tortured Freddy, Part 3. 16 - 4.png|Making of Tortured Freddy, Part 4. Make it stop.png|Tortured Freddy with several other Tortured Suits and an adult BFP in a promotional TRTF5 8-bit artwork from BFPFilms424's DeviantArt. THANKYOU.png|Tortured Freddy in the "Thank you!" image. Torture Freddy full body by tsmgames-dam6kbv.jpg|A render of Tortured Freddy's full model for Feline Animations's TRTF5 revival shown in TSMGames' DeviantArt for a while. This version was retextured with edited textures from the SFM release of Tortured Lockjaw. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Tortured Freddy with Tortured Lockjaw and Tortured Sugar in the banner for F_A's revival of TRTF5. Note how his eyes are colored in yellow instead of being in red. C00AYCxUUAAaQLS_(1).jpg|A teaser for the trailer of Bioninjagames' revival of TRTF5, "The Return to Freddy's V", showcasing a new redesign for Tortured Freddy. Note how this version resembles more his original FNAF counterpart and the removal of his suit textures. IMG 2120.JPG|The new teaser of Tortured Freddy brightened. IMG 1594.JPG|Tortured Freddy posing with Tortured Bonnie, Tortured Chica and Tortured Foxy in another teaser for TRTF V. External links *Tortured Freddy's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Tortured Freddy Tortured Freddy Tortured Freddy Tortured Freddy Tortured Freddy Tortured Freddy Tortured Freddy